Les deux témoins
by Albus.S.P
Summary: - L'Apocalypse chapitre 11 verset 7:8 - " Quand ils auront fini de rendre leur témoignage, la bête qui monte de l'abîme leur fera la guerre et les tuera. Leurs cadavres seront laissés sur la place de la grande ville appelée symboliquement Sodome et Egypte, là même où le Seigneur a été crucifié." Quand le sort de l'humanité dépend de deux garçons de 15 ans.


**Disclaimer :** Hary Potter, ses personnages et son univers appartiens à J.K Rowling.

 **Notes :** Ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7. Première Fanfiction Harry Potter

Merci à Yoan pour la correction

Bonne lecture 

* * *

Prologue  
 **Le dernier jour du reste de leurs** **vies.**

.

Nous étions le 21 décembre 2020, et cette date signerait la toute fin. Autrement dit, la destruction totale de la planète.

Il ne restait pas grand chose de celle-ci. Les bassins océaniques étaient devenus arides, recouverts de carcasses de poissons et autres mammifères marins quant aux forêts, elles n'étaient rien d'autre que des tapis de cendres. Quelques arbres encore debout continuaient de brûler ici et là. Les montagnes étaient fendues en plusieurs morceaux ou totalement effondrées, tandis que les volcans paraissaient ne plus vouloir s'abstenir de cracher leur magma, alors que la lave semblait faire fondre la roche.  
Des tempêtes dévastatrices éclataient aux quatre coins du monde, engendrant cyclones et orages cataclysmiques qui finissaient de raser le peu de choses qui tenaient encore debout.

Celle qu'on avait surnommée « Terre Mère », source de toute vie, était devenue inhospitalière, dangereuse, meurtrière. Elle avait terminé d'exterminer ceux de ses enfants qui ne s'étaient pas déjà entre-tués au cours des deux dernières décennies dans une guérilla chaotique.

Parce qu'évidemment, elle n'avait pas extériorisé sa colère du jour au lendemain et elle n'était pas seule responsable de la fin de l'humanité.

Les plus sceptiques y avaient vu le résultat de l'avarice et de l'orgueil de l'Homme, tandis que d'autres y avaient vu le châtiment Divin. Le Jugement Dernier. Et personne n'avait eu totalement tort...

Au milieu de cet abîme, seuls deux garçons semblaient résister, avec rudesse, à la plus grande des extinctions de l'histoire.

L'un d'eux avait des cheveux châtains qui laissaient apparaître quelques reflets roux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude et son regard, souligné de quelques taches de rousseur au niveau de ses pommettes et du haut de son nez, semblait à la fois chaleureux et triste. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, conservant quelques rondeurs de l'enfance ; il avait l'air de faire plus jeune que son âge.  
Il s'appelait Albus Severus Potter, et il était âgé de 15 ans. Fils cadet du célébrissime Harry Potter et de Ginerva Potter, anciennement Weasley, famille dont il avait vu mourir les membres les uns après les autres. Parents, frère, demi-soeur, oncles, tante, cousins, grand-parents... Il était le dernier Potter-Weasley encore en vie.

Le second garçon s'appelait Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Fils de Draco et Astoria Malfoy. Lui aussi avait 15 ans, et comme Albus il avait également perdu l'intégralité de sa famille.  
Ses cheveux étaient blonds cendrés, presque blancs, et il avait des yeux argentés. Sa peau était porcelaine et, malgré sa beauté incontestable, il avait une expression très froide et le regard empli de haine, témoignage de l'horreur qu'il avait vécue.

Cela faisait des mois qu'Albus et Scorpius erraient, sans avoir repéré le moindre signe de vie. Pas un seul humain, pas un animal, ni même une créature magique ou un insecte. Rien.  
Ils étaient côte à côte, le pas las, le regard vide et tout espoir perdu.  
Cela faisait des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Que dire, de toute façon ? Rien ne pourrait les réconforter.

Ils marchaient sur une vaste étendue désertique. Le sol se fissurait de tous les côtés, faisant trembler la terre à répétition. Les brèches atteignaient le noyau terrestre, laissant se propager une épaisse fumée alors que de grands rayons lumineux s'en échappaient en même temps, comme si quelqu'un y avait enfermé le soleil.  
Au long de leur pèlerinage, ils rencontrèrent, de temps à autre, des cadavres de Centaures, Licornes, Trolls des forêts et autres créatures magiques. Certains encore en décomposition, d'autres à l'état de squelettes ; le reste était déjà parti en poussière.  
Une carcasse d'Acormentule ne laissa plus planer aucun doute sur leur position. Ils surent qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à destination.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils parvinrent au bord du vide, face à un gouffre titanesque, au milieu du chaos.  
Ils regardèrent, comme hypnotisés, à l'intérieur, toujours sans dire un mot.

Oppressé par ce silence lourd, ce fut finalement le jeune Potter qui prit la parole.

« C'est difficile d'imaginer qu'à cet endroit il y avait une école qui a accueilli des centaines d'élèves chaque année, pendant des siècles.

\- Et incompréhensible que tu aies choisi une école, que tu n'as jamais vue debout, comme tombeau. »

Albus haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que Scorpius n'avait que faire de l'endroit où il allait mourir. Mais lui, il avait tenu à venir ici.

« Nos parents ont passé sept années ici. C'est peut être la seule chose qui nous rattache à un quelconque passé. Et puis surtout, c'est ici que tout a commencé. Ici que le premier sceau a été ouvert.

\- Je suppose que je comprends. »

Et ils repartirent dans un silence de plomb, les yeux rivés vers le fond du gouffre.  
Ce fut Albus qui reprit la parole.

« Dis, Scorpius...

\- Hmm ? répondit celui-ci vaguement, comme sorti de lointaines pensées.

\- Tu crois qu'on est vraiment les derniers survivants ? »

Scorpius se crispa légèrement et tourna son regard pour rencontrer celui de son meilleur ami. Cette question, ils y avaient tous deux réfléchi, mais ils n'avaient jamais engagé la conversation. Survivre à ce cataclysme relevait du miracle. Et il était déjà deux miraculés. Les chances pour qu'il y en ait un troisième étaient quasi inexistantes. Il soupira longuement, plutôt ennuyé.

« J'en sais rien, Al. Je ne pourrais répondre avec certitude. Mais je pense que oui. »

Albus baissa la tête en entendant la réponse qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de pleurer, et pressa sa main contre sa poitrine, le cœur serré.

« Ça me donne le vertige quand j'y pense.

\- Plus que quand tu regardes ce qui fonce droit sur nous ? »

Il levèrent tous deux leur regard vers le ciel où de gigantesques roches en fusion, certaines dépassant la taille de l'Angleterre, chutaient à grande vitesse dans leur direction.  
Si ce magnifique spectacle n'était pas ce qui allait aussi mettre un terme à leur vie, ils auraient été probablement subjugués par tant de splendeur. C'était comme si toutes les étoiles de l'univers s'étaient soudainement rapprochées.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était sûr, la Terre ne résisterait pas à un tel choc. Et il ne restait pas plus de quelques minutes avant la collision.

« C'est terminé... On va vraiment mourir, cette fois. On a échoué.

\- Tu crois qu'on sentira l'impact ?

\- Sérieusement, Al, on risque de finir carbonisés bien avant que ça touche le sol. »

Le brun baissa la tête, les membres tremblants, et il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Des larmes qu'il avait pourtant retenues durant des années. Il sanglota silencieusement, prenant réellement conscience que c'était là le dernier jour de leur existence.

« J'ai peur, Scorpius. J'suis effrayé à l'idée de mourir... »

Il était douloureux, pour Scorpius, de voir autant de détresse en la seule personne qui lui restait à chérir. Lui qui pourtant avait toujours le sourire, même pendant les heures les plus sombres. Ce sourire, il était difficile de le voir s'éteindre.  
Il s'approcha d'Albus, saisissant son visage entre ses mains afin de lui relever la tête.

\- Chuut... Ne pleure pas... C'est la fin de tout. On ne laisse rien derrière nous. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur... La mort, c'est... c'est comme un long sommeil...

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Et que ce n'est pas le fait de mourir en soi qui est si effrayant. »

Il se fixèrent quelques instant du regard, moment lourd de sous-entendus. Scorpius savait très bien à quoi Albus faisait allusion. Mais c'était un des sujets tabous dont ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé. Et comme par un accord muet, ils décidèrent de ne pas approfondir cette discussion.

Albus se mit à genoux. Il sortit un crucifix, qu'il laissa enveloppé dans un mouchoir, et le serra fortement entre ses deux mains. Il ferma les yeux, semblant faire le vide dans ses pensées, puis il chuchota une prière qu'il avait répétée maintes et maintes fois.

Face à ce spectacle, et bien qu'il en eût l'habitude, Scorpius fronça les sourcils en roulant des yeux, et soupira exaspéré.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va servir à quelque chose ?

Devant la concentration et le mutisme de son ami, Scorpius soupira à nouveau et se mit à son tour à genoux, devant lui. Il enveloppa ses mains autour de la poigne d'Albus en collant son front contre le sien, le regardant achever sa prière.

Le ciel grondait de plus en plus fort et la chaleur devenait insoutenable, signe qu'il leur restait uniquement quelques secondes.

« Au fait, Albus... Joyeux anniversaire. »

Il souria tristement et resserra un peu plus ses mains.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Scorpius. »

Ils retinrent leurs respirations, se préparant à l'impact, aveuglés par un flash éblouissant qui les obligea à fermer les yeux.  
Et alors qu'ils attendaient sagement leur mort, rien ne se produisit.  
Les grondements dans le ciel avaient disparu, la température ambiante était agréable et l'air semblait beaucoup plus respirable.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ce qu'ils virent était à peine croyable. C'était comme si… les deux dernières décennies ne s'étaient jamais écoulé.

Albus et Scorpius se retrouvaient à présent dans une grande salle où de nombreux jeunes, de plus ou moins leur âge et vêtus de la même façon, les fixaient avec surprise. Ils semblaient avoir été dérangés en plein repas, n'ayant pas l'air le moins du monde affectés par la Fin des Temps.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » 

* * *

.

A vos critiques !  
Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
